


Style

by Teaotter



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never wanted to be James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> For Elrhiarhodan's Promptfest VI. Prompt: Style.

Peter never wanted to be James Bond. He never wanted to be flashy, he never wanted to shoot people. Hell, he didn’t even like the suits.

Peter loved numbers. They were rational, explicable. Soothing. They made sense when the other kids in class just didn’t. When he imagined himself in ten years, it was always behind a desk, crunching numbers for NASA. When he tried to dream bigger, he saw himself in particle physics.

He never expected to be recruited by the CIA.

They told him he could make a difference. He could help people.

He might have accepted their offer -- if he hadn’t attended a guest lecture at his university on financial fraud and white collar crimes. It was the first time Peter met Reese Hughes, the first time Peter really felt as if he could make a difference in the world without having to lie to everyone.

Every once in a while, though, he wonders what might have been.


End file.
